Display apparatuses display images based on light emitted by a backlight module. The light emitting diode (LED) backlight module, as an example, includes a back plate, a light source, a light guiding plate, and at least one optical film. The light source is LEDs. The LEDs as dot light sources are disposed on the back plate, and are distanced from each other to form an LED matrix. The light from the LEDs are mixed at a light emitting surface, and the mixed light is emitted to the display apparatus. The brightness of the light emitted by the backlight module is related to a distance between the light source and the light emitting surface. The distance between the light source and a light emitting surface can be decreased due to a thinner requirement of the display apparatus, which causes the brightness of light to be non-uniform. A brightness of the position facing the light source is greater than a brightness of the position facing a space between the LEDs. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.